The Start of the DigiBaby Boom?
by GoldsworthyGontierGirl123
Summary: "I'm not letting you go into the Digital World pregnant!" Kari let out a gasp. Everyone turned their head towards me. I should really learn to keep my big mouth shut." Or is she? And when TK learns the truth, what trouble will they get themselves into?


**Hello, Readers!**

**So most people who read my work are probably expecting a Degrassi fic. Well, with the new season not until July, I got back into my Digimon obsession... well, more like my TK and Patamon obsession. Hah!**

**Anyway, I had this idea floating in my head and I thought it would be a good story, different. Well, at least I haven't seen a story like this. If there is one, tell me! I want to read it! Also, this is all in TK's point of view until the end!**

**Enough of my rambling! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I'm not letting you go into the Digital World pregnant!"<p>

Kari let out a gasp. Everyone turned their head towards me. I should really learn to keep my big mouth shut.

**... ... ...**

Well, I better start from the beginning. My name is TK. I'm fourteen years old and I'm part of the Digidestined. My best friend is my Digimon partner, Patamon. I tell him everything. We've been best friends since we met. He even helped me realize that I like Kari… well, Angemon and Angewomon did, actually, when they digivolved from Patamon and Gatomon, Kari's Digimon partner.

I was at my girlfriend Kari's house. We were sitting on her bed, watching Gatomon and Patamon argue over who gets the last piece of chocolate. It was pretty entertaining. I had my arm around her waist and her pulled close to me. We started to laugh as Gatomon jumped onto Patamon.

"You think we should break this up?" she asked me between her laughs.

"If she tears his ear off, pull her off of him," I smirked.

"You're just gonna let her do it?" Patamon shrieked. Gatomon pulled her claw over his head, about to snatch the chocolate from his lips. "Isn't this some form of animal cruelty?"

"But we're not animals," Gatomon reminded him.

I let out a sigh, then went over to them. Kneeling down, I plucked the chocolate from Patamon and popped it into my mouth. They let out a shriek.

"What did you do that for, TK?" Gatomon asked.

"So you wouldn't kill each other," I replied, bluntly.

They went back to playing, forgetting the chocolate. I looked back at Kari, who was trying not to laugh. "You think this is funny?"

She nodded, unable to speak.

"We'll see how funny it is when I get back," I smirked, heading for her bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" she asked, concerned.

I turned around and gave her the 'really?' look. "Where do you think I'm going?"

"Oh! Have fun! Don't drown!"

"Yeah, I'll make sure I won't drown in urine." I walked down the hallway and to the bathroom. While answering natures call, I can't help but look on the back of the toilet. A small box was poking out behind the product basket. My eyes almost popped out of my head when I saw what it was.

'Home Pregnancy Test! 99% Accurate!'

My stomach lurched. I felt like I was going to vomit. This is Kari and Tai's bathroom. Their mom wouldn't use it and Tai doesn't have a girlfriend. I knew it had to be Kari's. I felt faint just holding the box. It was slightly heavy for just a box, so the test had to be in there. I didn't want to open it. I was afraid, but I had to know. Kari and I only did 'it' once. We're defiantly too young to have a kid. We're fourteen! Besides, she would have told me if she were pregnant. Since she didn't, she probably wasn't. I was probably all worried for nothing. Relaxed and laughing for even think that I was going to be a dad, I slipped out the test from the box. I turned it over, prepared to see the negative sign…

… but it was positive.

I grabbed onto the sink counter for balance to keep myself from fainting. I couldn't move. My body wouldn't let me. All I could think about were crying babies and 'You're going to be a dad'. "This is not happening. This is not happening," I told myself over and over again, but I knew: this was happening!

Once I regained feeling in my legs, I managed to walk back to Kari's room. She was on the floor, playing with Gatomon and Patamon. "Hey, TK," she greeted, looking up at me. Her once happy face turned worried. "You look awfully pale. Are you feeling okay?"

I grabbed onto the door handle to keep from falling over. As soon as I saw her, I realize she had my kid inside of her. I had that faint feeling again. "Um… not really. I think I'm gonna head home."

She sighed, then gave me a small smile. "Okay. Get better soon." She gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Call me when you get home."

"Okay. Come on, Patamon." He said goodbye, then followed me out. We were almost home when he finally said something to me.

"TK, you look like you just saw a ghost. What's wrong?" he asked.

I walked up the stair to my apartment. "Nothing," I replied.

"You can tell me, TK. You tell me everything. You said so yourself."

That just made me feel worse for what I did. "There's nothing wrong, Patamon," I snapped. My temper went down when I looked into his frightened eyes. I've never yelled at him. I felt terrible. "I'm sorry… I'm gonna get a shower." I shut the front door and locked it before leaving Patamon to go get a shower. Once the water fell onto me, I broke down crying. I felt bad about not being able to confront the girl who is carrying my child. I know she needs me and I'm going to do my best for her, but I got dizzy around her and I'm afraid it won't stop.

But the worst feeling is knowing that, for the first time, I lied to my best friend.

**... ... ...**

"You ready, guys?" Tai, Kari's older brother, asked the next day at Izzy's house. We were all going to the Digital World to meet with the rest of our Digimon. It was just a nice visit. No battles or anything, which is good, considering Kari's condition. I don't want to put her in danger.

"Yeah. We're just waiting for Kari," Mimi answered.

"Where is she, anyway?" Davis wondered.

"She needed to make restroom break before we go," Yolie said.

"She better hurry up," Matt, my older brother, mumbled.

I jumped up and shoved my brother against the wall, pinning his shoulders back. "Shut up!" I growled through my teeth. "You don't even know what's happening! She can take as many freaking bathroom breaks as she wants!" The room went silent.

"Dude, chill," Matt said, giving me a concerned look.

I took a breath in. I may have overreacted a little. "Sorry," I sighed, letting him down.

"What has gotten into you, TK?" Patamon asked, flying down on my head.

I adjusted my hat which Patamon ruined. I moved my messed up bangs from my eyes to see everyone else looking at me. You could just tell they thought exactly what Patamon said. "Nothing, guys. Can't a guy stick up for his girlfriend?"

The rest of the team mumbled, looking away from me. I knew I was acting weird, but I didn't want to be the one to tell them why, especially Tai. He would kill right then and there.

"Okay, we ready?" Kari asked, fixing her hair. Gatomon followed behind her.

"Yeah. Let's go before TK has another freak–out," Sora commented, pulling her Digivice out of her pocket.

"Oh, ha, ha," I laughed in a monotone voice, pulling my Digivice out of my pocket. Everyone had out their Digivices, ready to go.

Then it hit me: what will happen to our baby when we go into the Digital World? I know we're relatively unaffected, but what about a growing baby?

"Wait!" I yelled before Izzy could open the Digital Gate. Everyone turned around to me.

"What now, TK?" Matt groaned.

"Um… I just remembered…" I tried to think of something while rubbing the back of my head. "Kari and I have plans to… be somewhere…"

"What are you talking about?" Kari asked. She put her hand on her hip.

"You don't remember?" I went with my lie. "Well, I guess this means we can't go. Have fun, guys." I grabbed onto her arm, pulling her towards the door.

"TK, what are you doing?" Kari yelled, releasing herself from my grip. "Did you hit your head on the way here? We've been planning this out and I know this is where our 'plans' are!" She made air-quotes at 'plans'. "You can stay here if you want, but I am going to the Digital World. God, you act like something bad is going to happen." She turned back around to the computer. "Let's go."

"But Kari…"

"Ignore him. Just say it," Kari spat.

"I'm not letting you go into the Digital World pregnant!" I screamed in my desperate attempt to get her to stop. Everyone but Kari turned quickly around with panic in their eyes. "Aw, crap… did I say that out loud?"

"Oh, no…" Gatomon whispered.

"Kinda…" Kari sighed, turning to face me. When our eyes met, I could see tears covering her once happy brown eyes. She tried to talk, only to release a breath of air, before finally being able to whispered, "TK… how could you…?" With that, she ran out of the room.

"Kari, wait!" I called after her. I started to run after her, but a question held me back.

"What?" Mimi asked. I could tell that everyone was confused. I couldn't blame them.

I sighed. "You heard me. Kari's having a baby, our baby."

I barely finished my sentence before Tai threw me against the wall. "You little bastard!"

"How dare you!" Davis yelled next to Tai.

"Tai, Davis, don't kill him," Sora groaned.

"Yeah, Tai, Davis, don't kill him," I pleaded.

"Why shouldn't we?" Tai asked. "He violated my sister."

"He needs to pay," Davis agreed.

"But he's the only one Kari will talk to," Cody pointed out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Davis asked.

"Think about it. There are only two people Kari would talk to about this first: her Digimon and the father," Cody explained. "Since Gatomon probably has already talked to her, TK's up."

"Now why would we do that?" Davis yelled.

"What's more important: kicking TK's ass or Kari's happiness?" Cody silenced them with that one line. Have I ever said that I love that kid? Cause right then, I did. Tai's gripped released and he let me go.

"You have ten minutes," he growled. "If she's isn't happy in ten minutes, I'm kicking your ass."

"Okay, we'll be back. I promise!"

"Does this make us related?" Patamon asked Gatomom.

"I… I don't know…" she answered.

I ran out of the apartment and down the stairs. I needed to find her. We had to talk. I was almost about to pass out when I finally saw her, crying in the bottom ledge of the flight of stairs. I ran down to her and sat down. "Kari…"

She buried her head in my chest. "I'm so sorry," she cried. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her. I let her cry. She needed to get it out. After a couple minutes, she looked up at me. "How did you find out?"

"I found the test in your bathroom yesterday."

She groaned. "Seriously? I took that test almost two months ago and I forgot to throw it away? Oh, my God…"

"I was surprised Tai just found out. He slammed me against the… wait…" It took me a minute to process what she had said. "Two months? You're three months pregnant and you didn't tell me?"

Her eyes filled up with tears again. "I didn't tell you because there isn't anything to tell you."

"What do you mean? I'm going to be a father. I'm pretty sure I deserve to know."

"I lost the baby!" Kari yelled. She held her head in her hands, crying.

My eyes widen. I wasn't expecting that, not at all. "What?" I asked after getting over the shock.

"I told my mom when I found out. She took me to the doctor to confirm it. It was true. I had a life growing inside of me. But one night I had this really bad pain from my stomach. Good thing Tai was at Izzy's for the night. My mom took me to the hospital…" She let out a harder cry. "They couldn't find the baby…"

"So that means…"

"I had a miscarriage, TK," she whispered.

I wrapped my arms back around her, rocking her gently. I would never know how much this would affect her, but I knew I had to be there to comfort her, give her my shoulder to cry on. I was lost for words to say, so I said the obvious: "I'm sorry."

She sniffled. "It's probably for the best. We're really young, not ready for the responsibilities of parenthood." She paused, looked towards the street, then back at me. "I was going to name him Ichi…"

"Why Ichi?"

A small smile made its way onto her face. "It means one. My heart is now one, because I found my other half: you."

I smile. "That's really cheesy."

She blushed. "I know…"

"But romantic," I added, trying to make her feel better. "I like Ichi, but how did you know it was a boy?"

She bit her lip. "Um… call it a guess? I just had a feeling." She looked back at the traffic, watching the cars go by. "He would have your hair and my eyes, but act like Tai."

I laughed, then rested my head on her shoulder and held my hands around her waist. "Oh, boy, we would have our hands full."

She placed her hands on top of mine. "And a voice like Matt's. He'd have your face and look up to you so much. You would be his hero…" I heard her voice crack. "His daddy…"

"Kari…" I whispered. "It's not like you can't have a kid. We'll try again, when we're older and ready." I kissed her hand.

"We?"

I nodded. "I'm with you forever."

She smiled. "Good to know. I wouldn't want it any other way."

We stayed in that position for a while, just watching traffic. Then I remembered Tai's threat. I stood up. "We better go. Tai threatened to kick my butt if you were back upstairs and happy in ten minutes."

"It's been longer than ten minutes," she teased, getting up on her feet.

"Tell me about it," I groaned, walking up the steps, holding her hand. "You better prepare your 'But I Love Him, Mama' speech," I said in a country accent.

She lightly slapped my arm, scoffing. "Or we could embrace this whole story and set them up for a prank?"

I pulled her closer to me, holding my arm around her waist and looking her in the eye. "Cute and evil minded? I've hit the jackpot."

"Yes, you have, Mr. Takaishi," she smirked. We reach Izzy's apartment and stopped in front of the door. "I have a plan. You have to go along with it. I want you to act so freaking cutesy and gentle with me that it would a rabbit puke." She grabbed my arm and placed it around her. "Ready?"

"I was born ready," I answered, cockiness appearing in my tone. She twisted the knob and pushed it open. Everyone was in the living room, no doubt waiting of us.

"Kari! TK!" Yolie called, drawing attention to us. The rest of the ten heads all turned towards us. I closed the door behind us while keeping my arm around Kari. We greeted them, then walked into the living room and sat down. I had her sit down on her lap so I could wrap my arms around her waist. She placed her hands on mine and leaned back a little, telling me to put my head on her shoulder. I kissed her cheek. She giggled.

"So…" Matt interrupted our cute time.

"So what?" Kari asked.

"The whole outburst thing…" Izzy added.

"Oh, yeah," Kari sighed. "I had this whole thing planned out to tell you guys, but now is good, I guess."

"But Kari, you're so young," Tai pointed out.

Kari held a small smile on her face as she faced me and said in a country accent, "But I love him, Mama." I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

"But Kari…" Gatomon started. "What about..."

"My education?" Kari interrupted. I figured Gatomon knew about the miscarriage already. "We haven't figured that part out yet, but we will."

"Right now, we're focused on Ichi here," I said, starting to rub Kari's stomach and kiss her cheek.

"Ichi?" Cody asked.

"We decided on Ichi for a boy, Rokka for a girl," I answered. "But we both think we're having a boy, so we call him Ichi."

"Why aren't you guys in the Digital World?"

"We were more concerned about you," Mimi said. "And the little Takaishi baby," she cooed. "I can't wait to go shopping."

"Yeah, we're going to have start thinking about her dress," I commented.

"My dress?" Kari whispered into my ear.

"Go with it," I whispered back.

"What dress?" Matt asked, confused.

"Well, don't women usually wear dresses when they get married?"

"Married?" Everyone shouted at me.

I lifted Kari's left hand, revealing a silver ring with a sapphire jewel on her ring finger. Before she sat down, I pulled out my great-grandmother's engagement ring from my pocket and slipped into onto her finger. I carry it with me for good luck. I was surprised no one saw me put it on. "We're getting married." Their eyes went huge. "When we're old enough, of course."

Tai looked down to Patamon. "May I kill him?"

"Not right now. I want to hear the rest of this."

Kari turned her head towards me. "I was thinking sometime in August. Sounds pretty?"

"Totally," I agreed.

By now, everyone was in more shock than before. Izzy and Sora had sat down with an exasperated look on their faces. Ken had his arm around Yolie to keep her from fainting like Davis had, who was laying on the floor. Matt, Sora, and the digimon were trying to keep Tai from attacking me. The only ones who seem relatively unaffected was Joe. "You don't seem that surprised, Joe."

"Well, I'm interning at a hospital. I see a lot of teen pregnancies," Joe casually replied, taking a sip of his bottled water.

"But, dude, we're freaking fourteen," Kari bluntly said, sitting up a little straighter. She never says 'dude'. That got me a little worried.

"Ehh," he shrugged. "I've seen younger."

The plan was backfiring and I knew Kari was getting upset. She shifted on my knee, straightening her back even more.

"Not to be rude, but I kind of saw this coming," he said, very nonchalantly.

Kari looked angry, very angry. "Calm down," I whispered in her ear.

"I can't calm down, TK" she answered through her teeth. She jumped off my knee, grabbing everyone's attention. "Not when Joe is calling me a slut."

"I never said that," he raised his hands defensively, still very calm.

"But you implied it!" She raised her voice and her arms into the air. "You think I was having sex with TK whenever I wanted, resulting in a baby!" She pointed directly into his face. "And you would be wrong! We only had sex once and we lost the baby, so…" She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at Joe before turning away from him.

Everyone was confused, especially Tai, but not Joe. He took another sip of his water. "I know. Like I said, I'm interning at a hospital. I was filing records when I came across yours. Even though it was against the rules, I had to peek inside." He finished his bottle. "I knew the whole time."

I watched as Kari's smug face fell, revealing a bright red blush upon her cheeks. "Ehh…" she let slip out.

"I just go along with her plans," I defended myself, knowing I would get blamed for this.

"Hold on!" Davis called for attention, recovering from fainting. "So you're not pregnant?"

"Not anymore."

"Thank you, sweet baby Jesus!" Tai yelled up the ceiling. Izzy's neighbors weren't very happy about the noise level of that scream.

"Wait. Anymore?" Cody asked. Everyone else's face got that knowledgeable look on it, like they just figured out Kari said that word.

Kari lower herself back down on my lap. "Uh-huh. I was pregnant… but we lost the baby…"

"How do you lose a baby? Did it run away?" Demiveemon blurted out.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon attacked in a desperate attempt to get him to shut up. Demiveemon flew about five feet away from where he was. I let out a small laugh. I thought was funny. Apparently, I was the only one.

"What was that for?" he complained, bouncing back up from the attack.

"For being an idiot," Gatomon answered. She turned her attention back to Kari. "Go on."

"Thanks," Kari smiled a little. "I, uh… had a miscarriage…"

Demiveemon tilted his head to the side. "What's a miscarriage?"

Gatomon jumped on him, knocking him down to the floor and pinning him there. "I'm going to shoot you if you say any more stupid things." I knew she was just trying to protect Kari's feels, but I think she went a little overboard.

"It's fine, Gatomon," Kari intervened, getting off my lap and walking over to them. She picked up Demiveemon and sat him on her lap after she sat back down. "A miscarriage is where… the baby… dies while inside the mom." Kari was getting choked up.

Demiveemon lowered his head. "I feel bad now. I'm sorry, Kari."

Her face held a small smile on it. "It's fine. You didn't know." She placed a small kiss on top of his head. "Don't feel bad." He smiled back up at her. "Now that this commotion is done with, who's ready to go to the Digital World?"

Everyone, still a little dazed, exclaimed their agreements before following Kari back to Izzy's room. I was the last out of the living room, following Tai and Matt, who seemed to be talking to each other.

"She's very motherly," my brother pointed out. "You saw how kind and sweet she was to Demiveemon."

Tai sighed, holding his hands behind his head. "Yeah, she'll make a good mom one day." He turned around to face me. His eyes were practically glowing with seriousness. "One day, meaning in the future, when you're older, and married."

I'm not going to lie. I was petrified. "Of course. Won't happen again," I reassured him, but I don't know how affective I was, seeing as I was shaking.

"It better not," Matt replied. "I want nieces and nephews, but wait for both of us to not be teenagers."

"Can do!" I promised. They walked into Izzy's room. I slid down to the floor, trying to regain my composure. I started to think: yesterday, I was a scared kid who thought he was going to be a dad and today... well, I'm not. But something still remained with me, pecking at my conscience, telling me there was something else.

"TK, are you coming?" Patamon nudged me.

I shook myself from my daze and looked down at my Digimon partner. He had a worried look on his face, but his eyes were frightened, just as the night before. I knew what was bothering me. "I'm sorry, Patamon."

"Sorry?"

I nodded. "I'm sorry about last night, going off on you."

"TK, answer something for me," he said. "You found out she used to be pregnant last night, didn't you?"

I sighed. "I found the test in the bathroom. It just got me really freaked out and… I flipped out on you. But the worst part is the fact that I lied to my best friend."

"You lied to me? When?"

"You asked me if everything was alright and I said yeah." I couldn't even look at him at this point. "But it wasn't. I was a mess. I should have told you what was going on. I'm sorry…"

Patamon jumped onto my lap, forcing me to look at him. "You don't have to be sorry, TK. I understand. You were scarred. It's fine."

Patting his head, I replied, "You're the best, Patamon."

"I try," he shrugged, smiling back at me. Both of our heads turned towards the doorway when Kari walked out. Patamon winked at me. "I'll leave you two alone." With that, he ran into Izzy's room.

I stood up from the floor. Kari held a small smile and growing blush on her face. "So where did you come up with Rokka so fast?"

"I've just always liked that name."

She grabbed the back of my head and pulled me down for a long, romantic kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist. She put her arms around my neck.

She pulled back and licked her lips. "You know, if we keep this up, we may get our Ichi or Rokka sooner than we expected."

I grabbed her hand, intertwining my fingers with hers. "I promised Matt we wouldn't be teenagers when we make him an uncle."

She grabbed my other hand. "I don't know if I can hold out that long." She smirked.

"TK! Kari! Come on!" Yolie yelled. We smiled at each other before walking into the room, with our hands still together and our fingers intertwined.

* * *

><p>"And there you go," TK says, finishing up his story.<p>

"That's great," Kari compliments, kissing his cheek. "It's a good introduction. Now you just have to write the rest of our story."

He scoffed playfully, getting up from his computer chair. He wrapped her in his arms and was about to kiss her when a little voice interrupted them.

"Mom, Dad, Rokka keeps asking me to read to her and I don't wanna do it!" The boy complains.

"But I need a story to sleep!" A girly voice yells.

Kari turns towards TK, smirking. She walks towards her son, leading him out of TK's work room. "Go to your sister's room, Ichi. We have a story for both of you."

Ichi groans. "But I'm nine, Mom, not six like Rokka! I don't need a story!"

"Trust me," TK smirks, ruffling his son's brown hair. "You're going to want hear this."

"Tokomon, leave Salamon alone!" Rokka yells at her brother's Digimon.

Patamon flies over their heads as Gatomon weaves through their legs towards Rokka's room. "We've got it."

"Ichi, go control Tokomon," TK says to his son, who runs off to his sister's room.

"Do you think they would want to hear this?" Kari asks.

"Of course. It's how we came up with their names and them," TK answers. "And it reminds me that I kept my promise to our brothers."

She scoffs, smiling. "You just love being right."

"But I did! We were twenty-two when we had Ichi."

She sighs. "Yeah…" Her smile fades. "Do you ever wonder what would happen if we did have our baby back then?"

He grabs her hand. "Of course. You don't just forget something like that." He grabs onto her other hand, making her face him. "I also remember that he would have your hair… and my eyes… have Matt's voice… and act like Tai," he whispers in between kisses.

As soon as he finishs his sentence, a loud crash comes from down the hall, followed by a girl screaming, "ICHI!" and a boy answering, "My bad!"

Kari groans still smiling. "Well, three out of four isn't bad."

They start walking towards their daughter's room. "Yeah, that kid can't sing."

"Mom, Dad, are you coming?" Ichi's voice rings through the hallway, interrupting their laughter.

"Just a minute," Kari answers before turning back to her husband. "We did alright."

"Yeah, we have our Ichi and Rokka," TK adds.

"Not to mention Salamon and Tokomon.

"And Patamon and Gatomon."

"Yep. One big, happy, Digi-family."

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go! My first Digimon fanfiction! I liked it. I got my over my writer's block. I may write some more Digimon stuff, but for my Degrassi readers (if you even read this), I'm still writing Degrassi stories. Don't worry.<strong>

**Thanks For Reading! Review please!**


End file.
